This invention pertains to toothpaste dispensers. More particularly, this invention pertains to toothpaste dispenser which automatically dispense tooth paste.
1. Prior Art
Several automatic toothpaste dispensers are shown in the prior art.
The prior art shows several mechanisms for obtaining toothpaste from tubes and typically involve the transfer of a compression device along the length of a tube or other mechanism for dispensing paste.
The prior art does not uniformly allow for control of the dispensing, ease of replacement of tubes, even distribution on a brush, and enhanced dental care required in conjunction with dental floss.
2. General Discussion of the Invention
The present invention seeks to improve on the prior art by providing in conjunction with a toothpaste dispenser an automatic feed for the toothbrush, a counter for determining the amount of toothpaste remaining and cooperating dispensers for set amounts of dental floss or mouthwash.
In this way, the invention regulates the amount of toothpaste used and evenly distributes it on the brush and also provides in one location all of the items necessary for normal dental hygiene.
Certain novelty aspects of the invention would also enhance brushing and flossing by a user.
In connection therewith the invention incorporates a trigger which is activated when a toothbrush head contacts with it.
A slide is provided which guides the toothbrush to the trigger mechanism. The trigger mechanism is connected to a driving means designed to push the toothbrush along the guide means which operates in conjunction with a push means which serves to push toothpaste in contact with the toothbrush so that after the toothbrush is pushed against the trigger it is pushed away from the trigger and toothpaste is evenly deposited on the toothbrush.
The mechanism described above is designed to automatically shut off after the appropriate amount of toothpaste is deposited.
In addition, for each cycle of the push means a tracking means which is preferably a counter determines the number of brushes utilized which allows for the user to determine how much toothpaste is left and to make sure that, in fact, everyone has used the device even if everyone failed to brush their teeth after utilizing the device.
In addition, the mechanism could be designed so that each of the several different toothbrushes would disburse a differing amount of toothpaste to be preset by the user.
In connection with that an improvement of the invention would provide multiple counters for each of several users which could be triggered depending on the toothbrush used in order to determine the number of times each user is using the toothbrush.
In addition, there is a line feeder which is designed to feed a predetermined amount of dental floss which can be in the preferred embodiment varied by the user and in the preferred embodiment may be able to be preset for several different users who use different amounts of dental floss.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a mechanism to simplify the use of toothpaste and to automatically dispense toothpaste onto a toothbrush.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a means for providing for several different toothbrushes from a single source the predetermined amount of toothpaste.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a means for providing from a single source the predetermined amount of dental floss.
It is another object of the invention to allow a user to track how many times a group of users or one individual user utilizes a toothbrush or toothpaste.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become better understood hereinafter from a consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings forming part thereof, and in which like numerals correspond to parts throughout the several views of the invention.